


forever

by stefonzolesky



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: "Okay, then we'll get lost. At least I'm out here with you and not someone else."





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the graphic novel but if u didn't read that u can read this and youll be fine probably it's not really anything https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626137

"That was a close call, don't you think?"

McKinley's hand is fitted snugly in Ben's back pocket. He hasn't been in this part of the woods before, and it’s fascinating.

"McKinley," Ben says. McKinley blinks.

"Huh? Sorry, I forgot to listen. I don’t know where we are."

Ben giggles. "That's okay. I  _ said _ , that was a close call, don't you think? With the health inspector and all?"

McKinley nods absently. "Yeah, totally. Do you think we'll be able to find our way back from here?"

"I trust your instincts."

"I wouldn't, if I were you."

Ben shrugs. "Okay, then we'll get lost. At least I'm out here with you and not someone else."

"Ben, you can't dry clean your clothes in the middle of the woods," McKinley reminds him.

Ben shrugs again. They fall into comfortable silence.

"What would you have done?" Ben asks, after a moment."If they had shut down camp, I mean."

"I'd probably go back home," McKinley says. He tilts his head back to squint at the trees above them.

"And never see me again?" Ben jokes.

McKinley shoves his free hand in his pocket. "I'd take you with me. I'm all or nothing, like a leech. You know that."

Ben frowns. McKinley stops walking and grabs Ben's sleeve to get him to stop, too.

"Do you want to talk about yesterday?" He asks softly. "Do you want me to bug you less? I know I can be clingy sometimes, and--"

"McKinley, no." Ben interrupts. "You're not clingy. I was just… under a lot of pressure. I don't want you to leave me alone. Okay? I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"You're stuck with me," Ben promises. He chews on his lower lip. "For as long as you want to be."

"Forever," McKinley says.

Ben nods. "Forever."


End file.
